Love of a Child
by Cathcer1984
Summary: A drunken one night stand lead to something more, four years later it bites Harry in the ass... Oneshot! Drarry


**A/N: Hey guys, here's a one shot- I am working on Sablewood Hamlet however I have a lab report and an essay due next week, tues and thurs respectively so I'm working on those first... but I have a two week break coming up in a week's time over Easter break so I hopefully should have some chapters out then... and don't panic, we haven't forgotten about Dark Justice, but again we've both been busy but it is still alive...**

**This is dedicated to PotGra4Ever because it's her birthday today (and she gave me the title), and I'm in the wrong country, hemisphere actually and I can't give it to her personally!!! Happy Birthday Apple!!!**

**The Love of a Child**

The world was spinning pleasantly as Harry made his way through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Harry was extremely intoxicated as he staggered up the stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower, pushed open the door and slumped down in front of the window.

A bottle of firewhiskey rolled towards him and hit his feet before he picked it up, examined it shrugged and gulped some of it down then he looked towards the place it had come from only to find silver grey eyes staring intently back, an identical bottle in Draco's hand raised in mock toast to him which Harry returned before gulping down more of the alcohol.

"What brings you up here Malfoy?"

"Commiserating. Regretting. Celebrating. Forgetting."

Harry nodded sympathetically but in his inebriated state he kept nodding until Draco unsteadily crawled over to him, Harry watched his progress with mouth slightly agape and wide eyes tracked Draco's hand as it came to Harry's chin and shut his mouth.

"Don't gape Potter... ish unbegom- unbeccom- ish not good looking."

"You Mishter Malfoy are shloshed."

"Yes and horny, Potter. You wanna help me out."

Harry leant forward and sloppily attached his mouth to Draco's, tongues fought as the two boys quickly divested themselves of their restricting clothes. Harry quickly prepared Draco and thrusted in, they both came with load cries before Draco settled on top of Harry and the two fell into a drunken slumber.

**XXXX**

Draco woke to sunlight pouring on his face and a sweaty, sticky body moving underneath him, and a pounding headache which was intensified by the pain lancing up his spine. _*Fuck! Who fucked me this time?*_ Mentally cursing himself whilst repressing the urge to vomit Draco looked down and his gaze fell onto the messy black hair and lightning bolt scar.

"Fuck!"

Draco grabbed his clothes and threw them on haphazardly before covering Harry and running down the tower into the nearest toilets to throw up, before heading back to Malfoy Manor and avoiding Harry.

**XXXX**

Draco was throwing up again it had been going on for three weeks and he was getting sick of it so he set up an appointment at his general practitioner that morning to figure out what was going on.

Shakily rising to his feet Draco rinsed his mouth out and apparated to the foyer before making his way to the front desk where he stated his name and was asked to wait, soon enough the doctor called his name and he rose gracefully from his chair and followed the Healer into the room.

"Please take a seat Mister Malfoy. Now I have a young lady who is here on work experience and in training to become a general Healer would you mind if she sat in on your session?"

Draco warily shook his head, instantly regretting it when the Healer called "Miss Granger do come in."

Hermione Granger walked into the small room and took a seat away from the Healer and parallel to Draco, "now Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger is under the same Healer oath as I so she is unable to speak of you to outsiders. So what seems to be the problem?"

Glancing at Hermione and taking a deep breath Draco exclaimed "I think I'm pregnant."

A stunned silence greeted him.

"Are- are you sure? What makes you say so?"

"I've been vomiting every morning for the past three weeks, the last time I slept with someone was eight weeks ago-" Draco stopped as Hermione gasped.

"Is there something the matter Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head but was still staring at Draco, "no Healer I just wasn't expecting to encounter a male-pregnancy so early in my career, if at all."

The session proceeded quickly, the Healer offered to do a paternity test on Draco to reveal the other father but Draco had refused saying he knew who it was and had every intention of telling him now that it had been confirmed by a Healer.

**XXXX**

_I don't know how to start this letter, or even address it. Your last name is so familiar but inappropriate given the situation and I don't want the first time I call you your first name to be on paper, your full name is just too formal._

_I don't even know what to say. I suppose I should say I'm sorry for leaving you that morning but I was severely hung over and ashamed. You are probably highly offended at that but I do not mean it that, I was ashamed that the first time I got to kiss you I was drunk, the first time I got to see you naked I was drunk, the first time I got to touch you I was drunk, the first time I had you in me I was drunk. I was, am, ashamed of how I reacted that morning and I now more than anything regret it._

_I regret it, not because it was you, but because I am pregnant. With your child. If you are willing to be anything to our child then I hope you will meet me at the Ice-cream in Diagon Alley at three pm tomorrow. If you don't make it I will assume that you want nothing to do with our child and I apologise for wasting your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly off into the distance.

**XXXX**

"Harry you have another letter!"

"Oh just open it Hermione and tell me who it's from. I'm sick of the fan mail at the moment."

Hermione smiled at Harry's obvious irritation as she read the letter her smile dropped and she jumped when Harry came through the door.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Oh just another fan, Harry. Nothing important."

Harry shrugged and turned into the kitchen and didn't notice when Hermione tucked the letter into her pocket.

**XXXX**

Draco Malfoy sat alone at the Ice-cream parlour; it was now five o'clock and no Harry. Fighting back tears of regret and shame he stood and left, resolving to make Harry a part of the child's life even if he wouldn't physically be an aspect.

**Four Years Later:**

"James! James!" Draco was frantically running through Diagon Alley searching for his son who had escaped his notice as he was paying for a new set of robes for the boy.

The boy that was now in Weasley Wizard Wheeze's staring in awe at the merchandise surrounding him, "daddy!" the boy turned to find that 'daddy' was not there, he frantically began calling "daddy! Daddy?"

"Hey there little man, what's wrong?"

James faced a man who was crouched down to his height, the man had black messy hair and pretty green eyes, sniffing James sobbed that he couldn't find his daddy.

"What's your name little man?"

"James."

"James? Well James, my name is Harry. How about I help you find your daddy?"

James nodded and held out his arms, as Harry picked up the boy he took a good look at him, straight jet black hair, pointed nose, slightly square jaw and blue-green eyes that reminded him of the ocean outside Shell Cottage.

"You gots pretty green eyes Hawwy."

"Thank you James, your eyes are pretty too, they remind me of the ocean."

James' eyes got wide, as he looked at Harry, "wow."

Harry laughed and smiled at the boy, "okay little man what's your daddy's name?"

"Daddy."

Frowning Harry then asked "what does he look like?"

"He's tall, white hair, and grey eyes."

Harry froze, "what's wrong Hawwy?"

"Draco Malfoy is your father?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

Harry nodded, "who is your mother?"

"I don't have a mother it just me and daddy. Daddy tells me that my other daddy loves me, but my other daddy doesn't want to see me. I still love him."

Harry was shocked, Draco Malfoy had a son with another man, dazed he kept walking through the street.

"Can let in on a secret Hawwy?"

"Yes little man?"

"Every year on my birfday I wish for my other daddy, but he never comes. Do you think he doesn't love me?"

Harry stopped and sighed, "If he knew you he'd love you. I'm sure of it."

James' eyes got wider and filled with hope, he opened his mouth but Draco's shout from behind Harry and James prevented it.

"James! James, there you –"

Draco stopped a few feet away staring at Harry holding James, who soon was running towards Draco, "daddy!!"

"Hey Jamie! I thought I'd lost you."

"No daddy, Hawwy found me!"

Draco then turned to look at Harry before holding out his left arm, after shifting James to his right side, "thank you, for keeping him safe. People still don't like Malfoy's."

"He doesn't look like a Malfoy."

Draco looked at James and then into Harry's eyes for the first time, "no he got some of his other father's genes."

Harry didn't know why he felt unnerved at that, or why Draco was acting coldly towards him, Draco nodded and turned with James. Harry watched the two retreat, before taking off after them; he wanted to know why Draco had never said his name.

"Malfoy!"

Draco stopped and turned raising his eyebrow, "Pot-"he stopped with a glance at James, "How can I help you?"

"Can we talk?"

Draco sighed; he knew what this was about, "fine. Hold onto my arm and I'll apparated us."

Slowly walking closer to Draco Harry maintained eye contact as he held out his hand and took hold of Draco's shoulder. All too soon Harry felt the force of apparation then he landed with a slight thud in a modest living room, a kitchen was attached and another doorway led to the bedrooms.

Draco put James in a pen in the corner of the room and led Harry to the other end by the kitchen, where they could talk without losing sight of James.

"Okay Potter, what is it?"

"Oh so now you're calling me my name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't be coy, Malfoy, you wouldn't call me Potter. Look I wanted to ask about his other father."

Harry instantly knew he had said the wrong thing, when Draco rose up to his full height, face expressionless and eyes hard.

"Where the hell do _you_ get off asking about that? You-"

"Daddy! Daddy stop yous scaring me."

Draco closed his eyes and softened his features before walking over to James, not before Harry had seen the tears collecting; Draco dropped to his knees before his son and hugged him tightly, his own tears staining the back of James' shirt.

Harry awkwardly watched the tender father-son moment, feeling as though he was intruding he edged towards the front door but stopped when James pulled away and angled Draco's head to the side, Harry could see the tears coursing down the cheeks.

Feeling oddly ashamed Harry opened the door, the sound caused Draco to turn and run to the door, he shouted after Harry.

"Running away _again_ you fucking coward! You bastard!"

Harry froze and spun wildly, but the door slammed closed on him, he apparated away exactly when Narcissa apparated into the living room, to find Draco swearing and yelling out the door and James screaming his head off near the fireplace where he had thrown floo-powder three times, a warning to the Malfoy Manor that something was wrong.

Narcissa picked up James and put him in his pen, knowing he wouldn't calm down until Draco had. She wrapped her arms around Draco and forced him away from the door and onto the couch where he broke down.

"Draco darling, what happened?"

"Harry fucking Potter."

Narcissa just hugged her son tighter, neither noticing that James had gone quiet until he spoke so softly. "Potter?"

"Oh James."

"He's my other daddy. He doesn't want me, he said my other daddy did if he knew me but he lied. Bastard."

"James. Never say that again, that is a bad word and your father was upset so don't let me catch you saying it again."

"Yes Grandma."

"Now come here."

James scrambled on to his Grandma's lap where she hugged both him and Draco tight.

**XXXX**

Harry landed in a heap on the living room floor in the Burrow, where Mrs Weasley was knitting calmly.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up before he started sobbing, Molly fell to her knees and embraced Harry who told her of his encounters and that he had no idea why he was crying.

After a few minutes he had calmed down and Molly smiled at him "how about I get Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George together and we go for ice-cream?"

Harry grinned and nodded, looking forward to the ice-cream.

Soon enough the big group of red heads with one black head and one brunette had seated themselves at a table in the middle and opposite the door, where they could clearly see two blond heads and one black enter.

Harry stiffened and Fred flung an arm over his shoulder, "don't worry about them Harry we can sort it" at Harry's disapproving look he changed his wording, "we can ignore them."

Harry laughed and glanced at the blond man who had ignored him or hadn't seen him yet.

The three made their way to the counter where Draco put James down so he could order, turning to Narcissa he didn't notice when James crept away to Harry's table until the shouting.

"I hate you! Yous a bastard-"

"James! What have I said about that?"

"Sorry daddy. But he is." The Weasley's watched in horror as Draco smiled, "yes he is. Come on; let's find somewhere else to go."

"But daddy I want to know why he doesn't love me, why he left me?"

Harry was confused and had kept silent until now, "what do you mean? I never left you."

Draco looked up at Harry, disbelief and fear in his eyes, which deflated along with Draco as James said what Draco once wrote.

"You is my other daddy. You hate me."

"What?" Harry looked from James to Draco, who looked near collapse, both men ignoring the protests from the Weasley's behind Harry.

"Fucking look at him Potter."

Harry did.

The same black hair, just not messy, the green in his eyes, the squaring of his jaw Harry's eyes filled with tears, "why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I wrote you a letter asking you to meet me here of all places and you never came."

"I never got a letter."

Harry and Draco stared at each other, their families could clearly see them breaking they were past the point of no return and never knew if they could have anything even civility for James' sake.

"My name is James Lucius Potter Malfoy. After my daddy's and my grand-daddy's."

Harry took a deep breath in, feeling his heart shatter as he watched Draco pick up their son and walk away.

**XXXX**

Harry was sitting on his couch staring into the fire when a small cough sounded behind him; Hermione was standing there with a piece of old yellowing parchment.

"Harry. Please don't hate me, but there's something I have to tell you."

Harry fully turned towards her, confusion evident on his face "what is it Hermione?"

"Firstly, I love you. You know I do and I didn't want you hurt or your life ruined-"

"Which it is."

"Yes Harry. Malfoy did send a letter. Four years ago, when I was in my General Healer training he was a patient of the Healer who was teaching me, that same night he sent a letter to you. A letter which you asked me to open, and I did and I told you it was fan mail. I kept it though and I think you should have it now. I am really sorry Harry, please say something."

"Get out."

"What? Har-"

"Leave the letter and go!"

When Hermione didn't move he stood up spun around and shouted "NOW!" the letter dropped as she apparated away.

Slowly Harry summoned the letter and read:

_I don't know how to start this letter, or even address it. Your last name is so familiar but inappropriate given the situation and I don't want the first time I call you your first name to be on paper, your full name is just too formal._

_I don't even know what to say. I suppose I should say I'm sorry for leaving you that morning but I was severely hung over and ashamed. You are probably highly offended at that but I do not mean it that, I was ashamed that the first time I got to kiss you I was drunk, the first time I got to see you naked I was drunk, the first time I got to touch you I was drunk, the first time I had you in me I was drunk. I was, am, ashamed of how I reacted that morning and I now more than anything regret it._

_I regret it, not because it was you, but because I am pregnant. With your child. If you are willing to be anything to our child then I hope you will meet me at the Ice-cream in Diagon Alley at three pm tomorrow. If you don't make it I will assume that you want nothing to do with our child and I apologise for wasting your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

The floo flared into life as a little boy with black hair tumbled out; Harry caught him before he could do any damage to himself.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"Daddy was angry. Daddy was scawwy, so I came to Hawwy."

Harry hugged to boy tightly, "I didn't know James. I promise if I had have known I would have been there right next to your daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've spent a short time with you and I love you already."

"Love you too. Hawwy?"

"Yes James?"

"Can I call you dad?"

Harry's breath hitched as looked at his son, he smiled sadly "it's fine by me but you have to ask your daddy first, okay?"

James nodded and Harry hugged him, kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, hair as he fell asleep, Harry then took him to the guest bedroom where he magically created some barriers and tucked him in, casting alert charms to notify him if James woke.

When Harry got back to the living room the fireplace flared again and Draco Malfoy fell out, hair dishevelled, tear tracks down his cheek, eyes frantically searching the room when they landed on the letter.

"Hermione just gave it to me."

Draco started, and looked up at Harry, before collapsing to the floor, "I've lost him again. Fuck I'm a terrible father."

"No you're not, you just scared him."

Draco looked up into Harry's honest sincere face, "he's here?"

Harry nodded and stood offering his hand to Draco who took it, Harry lead Draco to the guest room where James was sleeping peacefully. Draco made his way into the room, stroked James' cheek before pressing a kiss to his head then leaving him to join Harry at the doorway watching.

Draco looked over at Harry and noticed he was crying, silently so Draco shut the door and took Harry's hand, which then lead him to Harry's bedroom. Harry let Draco go and flopped onto the bed, which dipped as Draco sat next to him.

"I can't believe I missed so much."

"I can't believe I thought you'd walk out on your own son."

Harry sat up and faced Draco, "we're both full of regrets then eh?" Draco smiled.

"Would you stay here tonight? Tell me about him, about James, about our son."

Draco's face lit up, "our son."

Harry stood and started to remove his clothes and watched as Draco did the same, until Draco was in a t-shirt and boxers and Harry just boxers, taking Draco's hand Harry lead them to the bed where they lay next to each other awkwardly.

"This is stupid we've been closer than this when we were fighting."

Draco chuckled and moved so his head was on Harry's chest, at the end of his rib cage, where he could see the trail of dark hair which led down to Harry's cock.

The two men spent the night talking about their son, Harry found that James like treacle tart, and Quidditch both men were incredibly happy about that with their combined talent he'd be unbeatable.

Draco loved the way he could feel Harry's laugh through his chest when he stated that he thought their child needed glasses, he was mortified but Harry was amused.

Draco soon fell asleep listening to Harry's heart, Harry lay awake a little while longer stroking Draco's hair before he too slept.

**XXXX**

Draco woke alone, again, he had fallen sleep with Harry and had woken up alone, sighing he got out of bed and made his way through the house to James' bedroom, no one was there but he heard voices coming from the living room.

He slowly peeked in and saw in the kitchen Harry was covered with cake mix and flour and James was sitting on a stool clapping and laughing around pancakes.

Harry stopped laughing when he saw Draco and a huge grin broke out on his face, "Daddy!"

Draco came into the living room and through to the kitchen, where he picked up James and hugged him, "morning Jamie."

"I sorry daddy."

"Its okay, Jamie. Love you"

James smiled and then looked at Harry, "can I ask him?"

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded, Draco looked between the two, "what's going on?"

"Daddy can I call Hawwy dad?"

Momentarily stunned Draco looked at both and saw the disappointment, "of course you can. He is your dad."

"Yay!"

Harry smiled at Draco and hugged him enthusiastically before sheepishly letting go, Draco smirked at Harry and leaned in to kiss his cheek, tongue slipping out to lick some of the cake mix away.

"Ewww daddy."

Harry laughed and looked at Draco who nodded, "eww? Little man, I think we better teach him it's not ew don't you think Draco?"

Draco grinned grabbed his son and together he and Harry planted kisses over the hysterical toddler, both men aimed a kiss at each of James' cheeks but he jerked his head away which cause Harry and Draco's lips to meet.

Instead of pulling away Draco used the arm not hold James to cup the back of Harry head and bring him closer, Draco opened his mouth when Harry's tongue swiped across his lips. Their tongues battled and the kiss grew heated as Harry arched into Draco cause their erections to brush against each other.

"Harry-"

They pulled apart to find the Ron and Hermione standing there, with the rest of the Weasley's behind them Draco pulled James out of Harry's grasp and held him tight as Harry stiffened and stood in front of them, so he was close enough to feel Draco hand on the small of his back.

"Harry, we wanted to come here with Hermione, whilst she explained."

"I have nothing to say to her and I won't listen to her, so I suggest you get out of my house before I throw you out."

"Now Harry be reasonable-"

Draco snorted and spoke before Harry did, "reasonable? Mister Weasley if you're wife's best friend had have kept the birth of-"he turned to Harry "which is the eldest?" Harry smiled and whispered "Charlie"- "kept the birth of Charlie a secret until he was four years old, how reasonable would you be? As his father you had every right to know, as did Harry. Granger is not Merlin; she had no right to take Harry away from his son, or _our_ son away from his father. How do you justify that?"

"I can't. He's right I am sorry Molly but I'm with Harry on this, sorry Harry for the intrusion." Harry nodded as Mister Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George apparated away, leaving Ron, Hermione and Molly.

Ron didn't know what to do, so he looked apologetically at Harry then his mother then Hermione before he too apparated away.

The two men faced the two women, but the silence was broken by the floo flaring into life as Narcissa in all her grandeur stepped out. "Mrs Weasley, Miss Granger, I think you should leave now."

"No, Mrs Malfoy, we will not."

Narcissa nodded before she descended into the kitchen and kissed Harry and Draco on their cheeks whilst whispering, "I'll take James today so you two can have some alone time together." Both nodded and she picked up James, "grandma!! We going shopping today?"

"Yes we're going to let Daddy and Harry have some time together."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"He not Hawwy, he dada."

Narcissa nodded her head and smiled at the boy in her arms, "well say goodbye to daddy and dada." They both kissed his forehead and hugged his little body before Harry handed him back to Narcissa, "we'll get him in the morning, Mrs Malfoy."

"Of course."

The two swept out to the fireplace and away in a rush of green flames, when Harry turned to Draco with a goofy grin on his face.

"He called me dada!"

"I know Harry, I know."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close as they grinned at their son, soon enough the moment was ruined by the two women.

"Now if you don't mind."

"Actually we do, Molly, Hermione, if you'd like to leave. If not I suppose you can wait whilst we shower. I happen to be covered in pancake batter."

"I can think of a better way to get it off than a shower."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw he was serious, he turned to the furious women, and "maybe you will have to wait a little longer. We have some ... _exploring_ to do then a shower. Feel free to wait, just be warned that we won't put up silencing spells, it is my home and I want our cries of passion to resound."

Both women flushed but moved over to the sofa and sat, while Harry pulled Draco with him to the bedroom, leaving the doors open.

Draco kissed Harry hard and passionately, Harry pulled him over to the bed and they fell on it in a jumbled heap, Harry tugged Draco's boxers off and gasped when their erections met, he had no idea when he lost his boxers. He looked up at Draco, who grinned.

"Wizard.' Harry laughed and continued rutting against Draco as his hands slid up Draco's back taking the shirt with it, once both men were completely naked Draco froze.

Confused Harry pulled off slightly, "what's wrong?"

Draco looked away, ashamed and Harry looked at Draco's torso, a torso which had two diagonally scars cutting across his chest from Harry curse seven years ago and there was a straight scar from hip to hip where the incision was made to remove James.

Leaning down Harry liked up the one diagonal and down the other before placing open mouthed kisses on the pregnancy scar, loving the way Draco moaned wantonly.

Slowly Harry moved downwards and took Draco into his mouth as he prepared Draco's entrance, "Harry! Oh fuck I need more."

Harry let Draco go with a pop and positioned himself at Draco's entrance, and his lips on Draco's and Harry pushed himself into the tight heat of Draco his tongue made its way into Draco's mouth.

Harry sighed as Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, both moaned loudly when Harry was fully sheathed. They slowly started up a rhythm which increased in pace and built up in passion until Draco exploded onto Harry, with a loud cry of his name, whereas Harry emptied himself inside of Draco, continuously, reverently whispering his name over and over again.

They lay together, too tired and content to move.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Do you think they're still out there?"

Harry only responded with a laugh and a kiss which turned passionate instantly.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco stood at Kings Cross Station's Platform 9 ¾ with James, who was now eleven dressed in Hogwarts robes and excitedly chattering with his little sister who was six and moaning about how she wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Her blonde hair was messy and her green eyes blazed as she glared at her older brother.

"daddy! James' being mean!"

"Nikky, you know you shouldn't encourage him. Here hold your little sister Lily whilst I say goodbye to my little man!"

Harry handed over their third child, a little girl who was now 3, with dark blond hair and grey eyes Nichole giggled happily as her sister started to pull at her long blond hair.

Both her fathers were hugging and fussing over the eldest and only boy, James was shyly hugging his father's before he ran onto the train and waved frantically out the window.

Harry had taken Lily off Nichole and they were waving frantically as the train left the station but Draco, who had picked up Nichole so she could see better were waving with slightly more class.

Once the train had disappeared around the corner Harry held out his hand to Draco who took it and kissed him on the lips before they made their way home. As a family.


End file.
